


Vanilla

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wannabe Exhibitionists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami grabs Kuroko's ass. Kuroko slaps Kagami's back. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spark_y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_y/gifts).



> Requested by Carol and based on [this photoset](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=36020992) on pixiv.

Kagami already knew that after practice was a sort of unspoken off-limits time. Being two weeks into a relationship with Kuroko may or may not have meant he now had certain privileges that he had only wished of before. But either way Kagami still had urges, especially when standing next to Kuroko while they were both half naked.

 _Locker rooms are not the place to do those kind of things in_ , Kagami repeated in his head as he pulled off his sweat drenched shirt. Standing to his right was Kuroko. The shorter boy was freshly showed, had a clean shirt in hand, and was in the processes of sliding his arms into it. He didn’t seem to notice Kagami staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

With a quick glance around the room, only to find it just about empty, Kagami ignored the loud warnings in his head and snuck his hand down to Kuroko’s boxer clad ass and gave a quick squeeze just as the other was pulling his shirt over his head. After a couple of seconds Kagami moved his hand away and took another look around, making sure the coast was clear. No one had noticed his bold move.

The sound of Kuroko’s hand slapping his bare back between his shoulder blades registered a millisecond before he felt the sting. Kagami grit his teeth at the feel of prickly warmth concentrated on his already sweaty back. He threw a glare at Kuroko and watched as the boy finished putting on his shirt, tugging at the hem and purposely adverting his eyes from Kagami.

Kiyoshi strolled past them, the last teammate left in the locker room. He stopped at the door, then did a double take at Kagami’s back before giving a small laugh at the noticeable hand print.

“Kagami, you should be more careful,” Kiyoshi offered before exiting the locker room, leaving Kagami and Kuroko by themselves. Kagami let out a short sigh and looked at Kuroko, who was finally meeting his eye with what seemed to be a glare. It was hard to tell since Kuroko’s face wasn’t very expressive, like, ever.

“Kagami-kun, I know I didn’t say-”

Kuroko was successfully cut off as Kagami drew an arm around his shoulders and brought him close, leaning down to give a swift kiss to those pale lips he liked very much. Kagami drew back slowly after a short while.

“Sorry, Tetsuya. I know you probably don’t want to do any sort of things in public but I couldn’t help it…” Kagami trailed off, not able to meet Kuroko’s eyes, a light blush fanning high on his cheeks. Kuroko gave him a soft smile. Ever since they had gotten together Kagami had done a wonderful job of keeping his hands to himself in public.

“You didn’t let me finish. I know I didn’t say you’re not allowed to touch in public, but only once in a while it’s okay. As long as it isn’t in front of Coach as well.” Kuroko smoothed his hands down his shirt, once again not meeting Kagami’s eyes. “And maybe I… like that sort of thing. From time to time."

Kagami gave him a surprised look. That was sort of unexpected, coming from Kuroko. He wondered if the phantom player was trying to say that he was in some ways an exhibitionist, but Kagami didn’t push for more information.

Sliding his arm down and around Kuroko’s waist, Kagami hoisted Kuroko up. Kuroko smiled lightly and wrapped his legs around Kagami, holding on tight. The taller of the two pressed Kuroko into the lockers behind him, chests coming together. Kuroko placed his hands on Kagami’s shoulders and grimaced.

“Kagami-kun, you’re still sweaty. You’re going to get my clean shirt dirty.” Kagami rolled his eyes, despite Kuroko being right.

“Deal with it. You were going to get dirty regardless,” Kagami said, bringing his mouth to the pale expansion of neck in front of him. Kuroko tilted his head to the side, allowing more space for his boyfriend to work with.

“Were you planning this all along?” Kuroko asked, breath hitching as Kagami bit down as hard as he could without leaving a mark. He flicked his tongue over the spot before moving back up and meeting Kuroko’s lips with his own. Kagami broke the kiss a long minute later.

“I… might have been. I mean, I think about things… I think about _you_ a lot, so, yeah…” Kagami snapped his mouth closed and forced himself to look at Kuroko’s face. He wondered when he’d ever get over being embarrassed by saying such things. Kuroko let out a breath that sounded sort of like a laugh, sort of like a sigh, before bringing his hands up from Kagami’s shoulders and instead on the back of his neck. He brought their foreheads together and was silent for a moment, the only noise being the sound of their combined breathing.

“You’re cute, Taiga.” Kuroko was quiet, but what he said rang loud in Kagami’s ears. He really couldn’t have been more embarrassed. Kuroko placed a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s nose before impressively twisting in Kagami’s hold. He reached around and opened his locker, causing Kagami to take a small step back. Once the item he wanted was retrieved, Kuroko closed his locker and settled back into place against it, Kagami hiking him up farther after his grip had started to weaken. Kuroko bit down on the cap of the bottle to hold it as he attempted to remove his boxers while still being held up by Kagami. The red head narrowed his eyes as he read the label on the bottle.

“Why do you have lube in your locker? And why is it vanilla? Also, I think _you_ were the one planning things.” Kagami knew he was asking too many questions. Still, he didn’t know whether to feel excited or… something else, he just really didn’t know. Kuroko was always one to be unpredictable, that much was for sure.

Finally managing to get his boxers off, Kuroko hooked his toes into Kagami’s own and pushed them down to his thighs. Kagami left them there, not wanting to bother with wasting more time. He was surprised when no one had come back to check on them. Usually they all went out to eat after practice without really saying aloud that they were going to do so. Kagami shrugged it off and turned his attention back to Kuroko, who had taken the bottle from his mouth and was now pouring the liquid into his hand. It faintly smelled like a certain favorite dessert of Kuroko’s.

Once he deemed it enough, Kuroko held the bottle in one hand and used the other to take his half-hard cock and slick it with lube. Kagami watched, holding his breath momentarily. Vaguely he wondered if Kuroko was going to answer his questions. But as soon as Kuroko moved his hips lower, causing Kagami to grab hold of his ass for the second time that day, he lost his train of thought. Kuroko was able to wrap his hand around both their cocks and started pumping them at an even pace. One that was faster than usual, though Kagami wasn’t going to complain. His eyes trailed up Kuroko’s shirt and to his face. The other was biting his bottom lip, completely focused on his hand at work. Kagami felt heels dig into the small of his back as Kuroko teased the head of their dicks with his slim fingers. Watching the smaller boy be so proactive had Kagami thankful that their clothes were more or less already off. The important pieces were at least.

While attempting to hold Kuroko with just one arm, he brought a hand up and held it out, signaling to his boyfriend. Kuroko in turn stopped jerking them off in order to pour probably too much lube into Kagami’s hand. He went back to what he was doing as Kagami brought his hand down, tried to dip his fingers in the cool gel as best he could, and proceeded to insert one into the finest (and only) ass he had ever had the pleasure of touching. Kuroko flinched before relaxing, trying to spread his legs and still keep his calves pressed to Kagami’s sides. He was very flexible, Kagami would give him that. One finger went in easy and soon enough, Kuroko was being stretched by three. Kagami added his pinky just for the last minute before bringing his hand back up. It was once again filled with lube and Kagami had to guess that he bottle was going to need to be replaced soon.

“You ready?” Kagami managed to get out, moving Kuroko’s hand away from their cocks so he could take hold of his own. Kuroko gave a firm nod and secured himself to Kagami as best he could. With a slow thrust, Kagami was in. Kuroko let his head fall back against the lockers. The smell of Kagami’s sweat and the almost sickly sweet vanilla of the lube was making him light headed. Still though, it was a good feeling.

Kagami waited until Kuroko gave him another nod before he moved. Their position was something completely new to both of them, and Kagami had a hard time managing to get enough power behind his hips. He contemplated folding Kuroko into himself further, but ended up getting frustrated.

“Dammit,” Kagami growled out before holding tight to Kuroko and moving them away from the lockers. Kuroko was then laid out on the skinny wooden bench, knocking aside their bags in the process. Kagami smirked and wasted no time in throwing Kuroko’s legs over his shoulders and kneeling much more comfortably on the sturdy surface below them.

Kuroko opened his mouth to no doubt make a comment at the sudden change but lost his breath for a moment as Kagami was able obtain the momentum he needed to get his hips moving. As Kagami drew back, Kuroko took in the breath he had lost and braced himself. Kagami tried his best to be gentle while they were on the small surface, but the faces his boyfriend made were gradually getting him more worked up. Kuroko probably didn’t know it, but when they fucked the shorter boy would often chew on his lips, keep his eyes open wide, and make these quick little breathy sounds that drove Kagami mad. He was starting to let out those noises now, and Kagami dipped his head and lapped at Kuroko’s open mouth, letting their tongues slide across each other.

Kagami felt a spark go through him at the thought that they could literally be caught at any instant. He let that fuel him and for a split second thought that he too was maybe an exhibitionist. That didn’t deter him from continuing to fuck Kuroko with hard, steady thrusts, though. Kuroko moved his hips to meet the thrusts the best he could, pulling his face to the side to take in gulps of air. Kagami met Kuroko’s eyes when he turned back to face him and a shudder ran through him. He was close and to help Kuroko along he took hold of Kuroko’s cock. He used his thumb to rub over the head, just how he knew the shorter boy liked it, and watched Kuroko squirm.

Several thrusts later, Kagami came, forgetting for a second that maybe he should have pulled out, but then not really caring since they were already more covered in sweat than they were before. With a few more tugs to Kuroko’s cock, he came as well, bringing up a hand and biting into it as cum fell onto his clothed stomach. Kagami quickly moved back and set Kuroko’s legs onto either side of the bench. Another short flare of desire passed through him at seeing Kuroko out of breath and thoroughly fucked. Kagami stood up fully and stepped out of his boxers that had fallen to his feet. He extended his hand out to his boyfriend, who took it after a moment. Kagami cocked his head towards the showers, grin on his face.

“Time for shower number two.”

At hearing this, Kuroko stared his famous blank stare at Kagami. “I shouldn’t have taken one in the first place. You could have told me that was your intention right after practice.”

“But it wasn’t! Or, at least, I don’t think it was…” Kagami shrugged and ruffled Kuroko’s hair. The shorter boy sighed but smiled despite having to once again take a shower.

Even though they had just taken a huge risk in doing it in the locker room right after practice, Kuroko thought to himself that he had definitely enjoyed the rush. Maybe he’d tell Kagami this.

Though, then again, probably not. He liked keeping certain things secret.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first step into the KnB world. If I write for them again, I'll definitely do something with plot. Thanks for reading!


End file.
